demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Eun Mi and Eun Kyung Yi
Eun Mi and Eun Kyung Yi are the Korean-Greek psychological Narcissistic twin daughters of Aphrodite. They are 16, and were born on August 21st, 1997. Eun Mi and Eun Kyung are both in love with themselves. Appearance Both Eun Mi and Eun Kyung have long black hair that reaches to their waists along with golden colored eyes.They both are the same height (5'7") and have bright teeth. They usually wear some sort of dress that shows off their curves. Eun Mi looks a bit more adult compared to Eun Kyung, who looks like a little kid. One way to tell them apart is by Eun Kyung's big eyes and Eun Mi's narrow eyes. Personalities Eun Mi is more daring than her younger sister, Eun Kyung. Eun Mi is not afraid to kiss her sister in public and is a lot more sadistic. She usually is sarcastic and you could tell when her mind has something forming in it by the glint in her eye. Eun Mi is a bit of a daredevil, but she always thinks her plans through. Eun Mi is known to "flaunt her stuff" around to the boys in order to lure them into her trap. Eun Kyung is a bit shy around anyone but her sister. Eun Kyung respects her older sister and is prone to doing what she says. Many boys go after Eun Kyung because she carries an innocence that cannot compare, but that is just a facade. Eun Kyung is usually cruel and menacing, but a bit of a masochist behind her doll facade. She always has a smile on her face, and messes with peoples mind with that exact same smile. Both are shameless. History Eun Mi and Eun Kyung were abandoned by their father when they were young. For a part of their lives, they lived in a crazy strict orphanage where they had to "love no one but themselves". When they were 5, their father, a famous fashion designer named Jin-Ho, came searching for them and "adopted" them. They were fine for a while, though it took some time to adjust to t he not loving anyone but themselves and loving more people than just themselves. One day, Eun Mi and Eun Kyung were 8 and was playing at a park where a river was. Eun Kyung bent over to look at her reflection in the mirror- she loved the way her face was featured, how long and pretty her hair was. She decided that she had to have herself for herself. But she forgot it was just a river and fell into it. Eun Mi saved her sister, but when her sister was recouperating, she often found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. Much like Eun Kyung, she found herself in love with her beautiful features. But, unlike Eun Kyung, she knew she wouldn't be able to have herself for hers only. But, her sister, Eun Kyung, looked just like her... For years, a beautiful yet twisted affair went between the two sisters. Their first murder was when they were 12, right before they went to camp, and a boy became fixated on Eun Kyung. Eun Mi would not have that. At all. Eun Kyung was like herself and that meant Eun Kyung was hers. A few weeks before they went to camp, Eun Mi followed the boy and Eun Kyung. Right as he was about to kiss Eun Kyung, Eun Mi hit him in the head with a brick. Eun Kyung then revealed a pocket knife and revealed her plans to kill the boy, admiting it was "fun to lead him on". The twins did that a few more times before they lead on a monster and a satyr, who was checking in Korea for demigods. The monster was eventually defeated after Eun Kyung said a few words and the Satyr killed it and they went to the camp with very few problems. Now, at camp, they're still up to their old tricks. Abilites *Great at Archery (Both) *Good swordsmanship (Eun Mi) *Great Daggermanship (Eun Kyung) *Charmspeaking (Eun Kyung) Weaknesses *Mentally Insane- The twins are fans of killing and are known to get very very crazy when things don't go their way. Like, "I will push you in front of a train and that's a promise not a threat" crazy. *Eun Mi may be good with swords, but Eun Kyung is very bad with the blades. On the contrary, Eun Mi is ok with daggers. *Narcissistic- The two are hopelessly in love with themselves, but since the other is their only way to "love themselves", they are like treasure to each other. Weapons *Eun Mi carries a silver Tenshi around with her that she calls "Eun Kyung", to never forget her forbidden romance with "herself" a.k.a. her sister. *Eun Kyung has a dagger made out of celestial steel (steel blessed by the gods, made in the forges of Hephaestus) that she "named after" her darling sister called "Eun Mi". Trivia *It is unknown if Aphrodite knows of her daughters conditions. *Eun Kyung means "Grace and Honor". *Eun Mi means "Grace and Beauty". Gallery Lukn.jpg Twin~.jpg Haircut.jpg|"Even we have to get haircuts sometimes." Eunmi.jpg Twins004.jpg Images (12).jpg|Eun Mi and Eun Kyung Images (6).jpg|Eun Mi when Eun Kyung accidentally shows her underwear in front of a crowd of people Images (11).jpg|Eun Mi on the left, and Eun Kyung on the right Images (8).jpg|Eun Mi on the left as the Gemini seducer, and Eun Kyung as the Seduced. Images (12).jpg|Eun Mi and Eun Kyung Images (9).jpg|"No one's looking, let's go!" "I don't know about this, Eun Mi..." Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Females Category:Twins Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Born in August